L'amour plus fort que la mort
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Naruto souffre des absences répétées de Sasuke, mais décide de ne rien lui dire. Un jour que Sasuke n'est pas là, il décide de mettre fin à ses souffrances.


L'amour plus fort que la mort

Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki sont en couple depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Après de longues heures de débats, tout deux décidèrent que Naruto irai habiter dans la maison de Sasuke. Tout deux menaient depuis lors une vie heureuse. Mais un jour tout bascula. Sasuke reçut une lettre comme quoi il avait été accepté dans l'ANBU (unité spéciale crée pour servir de garde personnelle aux Kages, et chargée également des missions les plus périlleuses). Depuis, il enchaînait mission sur mission, et n'était donc quasiment plus chez lui. Naruto supportait difficilement ses départs, chacune le remplissant d'une énorme tristesse mais aussi d'une grande colère. Mais il ne disait rien. Il souriait et encaissait. Il le faisait car il savait à quel point ses missions contaient pour son petit ami. Un jour que Sasuke revint chez lui, il alla prendre Naruto dans ses bras et lui dit...

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai réussit à obtenir un mois de vacances. Ce ne sera rien que toi et moi

- C'est vrai ?

- Et oui. Heureux ?

- Evidemment que je suis heureux. C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on m'est dite depuis longtemps.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai prévu ?

- T'as déjà planifier les choses ? demanda le blond surprit

- Eh oui. Alors ? Tu veux savoir ?

- Non. Je voudrais avoir la surprise.

- Très bien.

A peine eu t il finit que son portable sonna. Il le prit et se retourna

- Allo ?

- Sasuke ? C'est Tsunade

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Voilà…je sais que normalement c'est ton mois de vacance, mais nous avons besoin de toi pour une mission vraiment importante

- Quelle genre de mission?

- Une mission code rouge

- J'arrive

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Naruto

- Je suis désolé mon ange. C'était Tsunade. Une autre mission m'attend

- Mais…bon d'accord, dit il déçu mais en affichant un faible sourire

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le brun en l'embrassant. Je te promets de revenir le plus rapidement possible

Puis il partit laissant seul Naruto qui donna libre cour à sa colère

« A chaque fois c'est pareille ! A chaque fois il préfère partir en mission plutôt que de rester avec moi ! Mais cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça !»

Il partit de chez lui en colère et se rendit chez l'hokage. Il entra sans frapper

- TSUNADE J'AI À TE PARLER !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto

- Je viens te parler de Sasuke, dit le blond toujours en colère

- Je sais

- J'EN AI MARRE ! A CHAQUE FOIS C'EST LUI QUE TU APPELLES A LA RESCOUSSE !

- Oui. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement aux autres, Sasuke s'investit à fond dans chacune des missions. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour les mener à bien. C'est mon meilleur élément et je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

- MAIS TU POURRAIS MOINS L'ENVOYER EN MISSION.

- C'est impossible

- MAIS ENFIN POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

Sa colère était tellement grande et son désespoir tellement important, que Naruto se mit à pleurer. Tsunade, touchée par sa détresse, se leva de son bureau, s'approcha du blond et le prit par les épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder

- Naruto. Je vois bien que cette situation te rend malheureux. Je te promets que je vais réfléchir à une solution. D'accord ?

- D'accord, dit il en se calmant

Et il sortit. Sur le chemin qui menait chez lui, une idée, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus précise lui apparue. Il arriva chez lui avec son idée, devenue fixe, en tête. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit un couteau. Mais avant de s'en servir, il hésita…

«Et si Tsunade trouvait une solution ? Et si Sasuke décidai de ne plus partir en mission pour rester avec moi? Et si je faisait partit des ANBU ? »

Toutes ses questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il observait le couteau posé sur la table devant lui. Puis d'un coup, il eu comme un flash.

« NON. C'EST RIDICULE. Tsunade n'aura jamais de solution ! Sasuke aime trop ses missions pour les arrêter même si je lui demande. Et je ne peux pas faire partit de l'ANBU, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'expérience. Je ne vois plus qu'une solution… »

Il prit le couteau et commença à se poignarder. Comme il voulait extérioriser sa douleur, il commença par se donner plusieurs coups aux deux bras. Plus il se donnait de coups, plus la douleur qu'il ressentait ressortait en larmes et en cris. Et enfin, dans un ultime effort, il essaya de viser son cœur. Mais il était tellement à bout de force que la lame ne transperça le cœur qu'en surface. Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience. Juste à ce moment là, le voisin, qui avait entendu hurler, entra dans la maison. Il alla d'abord voir dans le salon, mais ne vit personne. Il alla dans la cuisine et là, il vit le corps du blond inanimé sur le sol. En le voyant, il appela les urgences. Les pompiers arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils mirent Naruto dans le camion et partirent en essayant de le réanimer, mais sans succès.

Arriver à l'hôpital, le blond fut tout de suite prit en charge. Les coupures des bras furent désinfectés et recousues. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire concernant la coupure au cœur. Ils firent donc ce qu'ils purent, mais ils savaient que le blond n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Le lendemain, Sasuke revint de mission qui fut plus courte que prévue. Il se rendit directement chez lui pensant surprendre Naruto.

- NARUTO, appela t il. NARUTO

Aucune réponse

« C'est bizarre »

A ce moment là, on sonna à la porte. Sasuke alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour, dit le voisin. Alors vous êtes revenu ? Je suis désolé pour votre amoureux

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- NON QUOI ? demanda le brun paniqué et en colère par autant de suspense

Le voisin lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke partit en courant à l'hôpital.

Une fois à l'hôpital, le brun se précipita vers la dame de l'accueil

- La chambre de Naruto Uzumaki

- Chambre 314, au premier étage

Le brun monta les escaliers comme une flèche. Arriver devant la chambre, il vit une infirmière en sortir. Elle portait un badge avec « Sakura » écrit dessus

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le brun

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Son petit ami. Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Très mal. Il est dans le coma, et on ne sait pas si il se réveillera.

Sasuke blêmit.

- Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause du coup porter au cœur. Ca le tue à petit feu

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr allez y

Sasuke rentra dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit, s'agenouilla, prit la main du blond et se mie à pleurer.

- Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Sasuke se leva, posa un baisé sur les lèvres du blond et partit. Il décida qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, l'endroit lui rappelant trop l'absence de son blond. Il partit donc dans le parc. Une fois là bas, il réfléchit et appela son ami Shikamaru

- Allo ?

- Shikamaru ? C'est Sasuke. Dit je pourrais passer la nuit chez toi?

- Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke lui expliqua difficilement la situation

- Galère. Bon tu es où là ?

- Au parc

- Bouge pas je viens te chercher.

- Non. Je préfère marcher

- Comme tu veux. Aller à toute.

Et il raccrocha. Sasuke resta encore un peu à flâner au parc. Puis il se mit en route.

Arriver chez Shikamaru, le brun vit que son ami l'attendait déjà à la porte.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

- Depuis ton coup de fil. Aller entre.

Ce que Sasuke fit.

- Assis toi je t'en prit. Alors ? Comment ça va ? demanda t il au brun

- Pas bien du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur.

- Maintenant que tu es au calme, explique moi calmement la situation depuis le début.

Le brun lui raconta tout depuis son retour de mission

- Pauvre Naruto, dit Shikamaru. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- C'est la question à 1 million de dollar que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure.

- En tout cas, reste ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

- Merci Shikamaru

- De rien. Tu dois être fatigué. Je vais préparer ta chambre.

- Non laisse, je vais le faire.

- Bon alors dans ce cas, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit

- A toi aussi.

Shikamaru commençait à partir, mais il se retourna

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu verras, ça s'arrangera avec le temps.

- C'est difficile à croire. Mais merci, dit il sincèrement

- Pas de quoi.

Et il partit, suivi de prêt par Sasuke

Durant ce temps là, à l'hôpital, tout le monde s'affairait autour de Naruto, une solution ayant été trouvée. En effet, quelques chambres plus loin, un homme ayant environ l'âge du blond ainsi que sa taille, son poids (à quelques différences prêts) et son groupe sanguin, venait de mourir suite à un accident de voiture. Etant donné que cet homme était donneur d'organe, son cœur lui fut donc enlevé et mit à Naruto. L'hôpital voulu prévenir Sasuke de l'opération, mais il fut injoignable. L'opération eue lieu peu de temps après, le temps de tout préparer.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Sasuke mit un moment à se souvenir des derniers événements. Puis, quand il s'en souvint, son cœur se serra, mais il ne pleura pas. Non, il avait assez pleuré. Il se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit Shikamaru dans le salon. Il regarda son portable et vit que l'hôpital l'avait appelé.

- Alors ? Lui demanda son ami

- L'hôpital m'a appelé cette nuit. Sûrement pour me dire que c'est fini.

- Mais tu n'en sais rien. Peut être que Naruto c'est réveillé

- TU POURRAIS ETRE REALISTE UNE MINUTE ? HIER NARUTO ETAIT DANS LE COMA AU BORD DE LA MORT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? QUE LA GENTILLE FEE EST VENUE CETTE NUIT ET L'A GUERI ?

- Non. Je dis juste qu'il faut ne pas perdre espoir

- Je suis désolé. Je préfère m'en aller

- Je comprends. Revient quand tu veux.

Sasuke partit.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Naruto se réveilla, avec à ses côtés, l'infirmière Sakura.

- Sa…Sasuke, dit le blond encore dans les vaps

- Bonjour, dit Sakura

Naruto regarda autour de lui, puis demanda...

- Qui êtes vous ? Et…où suis-je ?

Sakura se présenta et lui expliqua tout depuis le début, sauf la visite du brun

- Sasuke ? Où est Sasuke ?

- Vous parlez de votre petit ami ?

- Oui

- Il est venu hier. Il est resté toute la journée dans cette chambre à vous pleurer et à essayer de comprendre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Nous avons essayé de le joindre hier pour l'opération, mais il n'a pas décroché

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose, paniqua Naruto. Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

Il se redressa sur son lit mais fut tout de suite recouché par une douleur au cœur.

- C'est hors de question que vous partiez. C'est encore trop top.

- Mais…Sasuke ? C'est hors de question que je reste ici sans nouvelles

- Si vous restez ici, on peut être sûr que vous ne vous tiendrez pas tranquille c'est ça ?

- Exactement, dit le blond avec des éclaires dans les yeux.

Il se redressa, arriva à supporter sa douleur et essaya de débrancher les machines

- NON ATTENDEZ ! S'écria Sakura.

Le blond s'arrêta, prit de cour

- Je veux bien vous laissez sortir, mais sous deux conditions

- Lesquelles ?

- La première est que vous ne fassiez pas d'efforts importants et la deuxième est que dès que vous aurez retrouvé votre amoureux, vous reveniez ici pour la surveillance.

- C'est promit

- Bien. Allez y.

Elle aida Naruto à se débrancher et le laissa s'habiller, puis partir. Le blond, oubliant sa promesse de ne pas faire d'effort, se mit à courir.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite » se dit Sakura

De son côté, Sasuke était retourné au parc. Mais cette fois, il se dirigea vers une balançoire. Il s'y assit et se mit à en faire, laissant ses pensées vadrouillées. Chacune d'entre elles étaient pour Naruto.

De son côté, le blond arriva chez lui comme une fusée

- SASUKE ? SASUKE ? Flûte il n'est pas là.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas été renvoyé en mission…Non. Il ne me ferait pas ça…A moins que si…NON JE REFUSE DE LE CROIRE »

Il partit en trombe de la maison.

« Où a-t-il pu aller ? »

Le blond se mit à réfléchir et…

« MAIS OUI ! LE PARC »

Il se rendit donc au parc en courant

Sasuke, quand à lui n'avait pas bougé. Il pensait toujours à Naruto, mais il fut tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quand il se mit à penser à voix haute, Naruto l'écoutait. Se dernier décida d'attendre le bon moment pour ce montrer

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça mon ange ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ? Moi qui t'aime tant. Tu me manques et je ne sais pas si je me remettrais de ton absence. Jamais je n'ai autant aimé quelqu'un de ma vie, et jamais je n'aimerai autant. Tu es mon ange, mon âme sœur, ma raison de vivre. Sans toi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Naruto se mit à pleurer. Il s'approcha de son brun et lui dit…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu

Sasuke regarda Naruto, au début sans le voir, puis, il ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit. Il se leva, s'approcha lentement, prit l'épaule du blond, et quand il vit que ce n'était pas un mirage, il le prit dans ses bras et tout deux pleurèrent de bonheur. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke prit la parole

- Naruto…mon ange…pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'en avais assez. Je souffrais trop. Ca devait cesser

- Tu souffrais ? demanda le brun surprit. Mais…de quoi ?

- Du faîte que tu étais sans cesse en mission et quasiment jamais avec moi. A chaque fois que tu devais partir, mon cœur se serrait et je me retenais de pleurer et de hurler.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? demanda le brun en le regardant dans les yeux

- Je sais que tes missions comptent beaucoup pour toi

- Crois tu qu'elles comptent plus que toi ?

- Des fois je me pose la question

- Naruto…chéri, sache une chose. Ces missions c'est mon travail. Toi tu es ma vie.

- Mais…tu en parles avec temps de passion, d'excitation…

- C'est parce que j'aime ce travail. Mais il ne comptera jamais autant que toi. Je suis tellement désolé mon ange. Si j'avais su…

- Mais tu n'en savais rien. Et je te pardonne, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Toi, me pardonne tu ?

- Bien sûr que t'es pardonné. Je t'aime tant

- Moi aussi

Et tout deux s'embrassèrent passionément.

- Mais en fait, demanda Sasuke, comment est ce possible que tu sois en vie ?

Naruto lui expliqua l'opération et le coup de fil. Il dit aussi les promesses qu'il a dû faire à Sakura pour partir.

- Dans ce cas, dit Sasuke, je te ramène à l'hôpital. Mais sache que tu m'y verra tout les jours durant les horaires de visites et même plus. C'est promit.

Naruto resta deux jours à l'hôpital. Sasuke avait tenu parole et était venu le voir tous les jours. A son retour chez lui, le blond découvrit que son fiancé, et oui, la demande avait été faîte et acceptée, lui avait préparé une fête, en compagnie de Shikamaru et de plein d'autre amis, dont Sakura. Lorsqu'ils se sont fiancés, Sasuke avait fait une promesse à Naruto. Il lui promettait qu'il ne partirait plus en mission sans l'accord du blond, et ce dernier lui promettait de toujours dire ce qu'il ressentait.


End file.
